Party Rules
by renandli
Summary: Its party time, my favorite Gryffindor gets lucky but not with the person he thought he was getting. Slashy/inappropriate/devious and fun. nl/oc? hg/rw


The Gryffindor Common room was jumping. Whe Dean and Ginny broke out the butterbeer and Firewhiskey the last night before Chrstmas break, the rest of the lions greatfully joined in. School uniforms littered dorm rooms as jeans, t-shirts and short skirts took their place. Girls twittered about hair styles and boys rough housed until the music started. More people streamed in through the portrait hole to add to the cluster of loud dancing bodies. Stress relief was definitely called for, the teacherw were bound and determined to cram as much information into their students heads as possible while the opportunity existed. A box of Weasley products were passed around, firecrackers, peruvian darkness powder and screaming yokels all exploded at the same time. The firecrackers mixed with the powder and yokels to manke giant dust monsters that erupted in a chaos of sound whenever someone got to close.

One of these monsters went off behind Neville, rocketing the boy into the Patil twins. His full mug of butterbeer soaked all 3 in the sticky liquid.  
Padme, already quite tipsy, wiped her face and arms off with Neville's shirt before shoving him and his apologies away. Laughter followed him as he slouched hs way back to the crates of refreshment. Opting for a bottle this time, he found an unoccupied dark corner to sulk in. Parties were not Neville's favorite thing. He never seemed to get the courage to dance with someone and he refused to be the guy who just tranced by himself all night.  
He couldn't even escape to his dorm room, since he ha spied Ron and Hermione sneaking up there. Standing dorm rules stated that he had to give Ron at least an hour to get Hermione naked, if that didn't happen (and it hadn't yet) he could kick them out and get some sleep. No, Neville would have to wait and hope he got in before Harry showed up with Ginny. If that happened, he would just claim a first-year's bed, 11 year olds can sleep on the floor.

Sighing into his last gulp of butterbeer, he turned to get more and once again smacked into someone. Ths time it was a super-cute girl in a tight t-shirt and dark jeans. The jeans were slung low on her hips but the t-shirt didn't expose too much skin, very different for the other girls in the room.

"Sorry, Neville, didn't see you there!" She smiled which lit up her hazel eyes. An Irish lilt escaped as she took in Neville's clothes. "Man, you're a mess!" She frisked her hands down his chest, grazing the wet splotches from his earlier fender bender. "Well, that didn't work very well," her nose wrinkled as the splotches grew, laughing, she wiped stickiness off onto her jeans.

The music was so loud that Neville had to lean down and shout into the girl's ear, "Hey, what's your name? Do I know you?"

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm Sh-Shannon, Hufflepuff. I don't get out much. But I thought tonight could be pretty fun." She smiled again, flipped her light brown hair and smoothed her shirt.

"Cool, you want a butterbeer?" Shannon nodded, took Neville's hand and let him pull her though the pulsing crowd. Neville made to cross an open space in the middle of the room but felt a tug on his arm. Shannon had stopped and when he looked back to see what was going on, she began moving her hips to the music. Raising an eyebrow in invitation, Neville joined in to the beat. What the couple lacked in technical skill they made up for in exhuberance.  
Shannon would twirl away and return to press her body against his side. She placed his hands on her hips and let him pull her against his body before laughing as she spun away, leaving the boy blushing deeply. Shannon would break contact for a matter of beats then return to touching, leaning her back into his chest or hugging him from behind. Other students began to clue in as their favorite awkward Gryffindor was getting some action on the dance floor from the mystery girl.

Not to be left out, Lavender Brown began grinding against Neville's front as Shannon leaned her sweaty forehead on his back. When Shannon felt the other girl's breasts smack against her hands, she jerked her head up and moved to lever herself between the boy and her competition. When Lavender didn't give up, Shannon shoved her and gave her a dirty look, not bothering to waste her voice over the music. Lavender looked murderous as Shannon squared up, ready to fight. To avoid bloodshed and not mess up a good thing, Neville picked Shannon up from behind and didn't put her down again until there was a dozen couples seperating the girls.

As her feet hit the floor, Shannon turned and dragged Neville down into a hard, closed-mouth kiss. "Wanna make out?" In reply, he darted down and pressed his lips to hers, breathless Shannon broke away, "Its no good, you're just too damn tall, mate. We need to find a chair or something." She looped her finger into his belt and began searching the room for an open couch. She pushed Neville onto a recently vacated chair and climbed onto his lap. "Much better!" She took control of his face, her tongue licking his bottom lip, his surprised gasp gave her access to the inside of his mouth. She stretched to her full height and deepened the kiss.

Voyeurs began clapping and hooting at the couple, shouts of encouragement went out to the boy and girl as they sucked face. Neville grinned sheepishly and looked at the messy haired girl on his lap. Freckles were scattered across her make-up free face. Shannon leaned back a bit and pulled her arms into her shirt. The shirt undulated as she fumbled around, her arms emerged, a light green bra in her left hand. Neville's eyes followed the lacy garment as it was tucked away in a back pocket. Shannon shifted so she was straddling his legs, leaning forward he felt her hot breath in his ear "That's better! Now you can feel me up, just keep it above the waist and over the fabric until I tell you different." She laughed as her words hit home, causing his jaw to drop. She trailed her lips along that jaw, down to his neck to suck and bite until the pale skin began to bruise.

Shannon pulled back, Neville had frozen in shock. His soft brown eyes stared into her hazel as she placed his hands on her chest. Huffing, she pulled the neck of her shirt to the side and brought his face down to her skin. It was uncomfortable, but he finally got the hint as his thumbs made small circles on her nipples and he licked at her collarbone. The couple clinched, licking and biting, returning to twist tongues. Another break for air, Neville pushed her away and to her surprise, ducked down to nip her breast through the thin fabric. Shannon purred and ran her fingers through his hair.  
Her hand traveled down to rest on the growing bulge of his jeans. Feeling his body tense, she ran her tongue along the outside of his ear and demanded,  
"We need to go somewhere private. Right. Now." Their legs tangled as they both frantically rose from the chair, they nearly raced up the stairs before bursting into his dorm room.

"Get the fuck out!" Hermione jumped off the bed she had recently been laying on with Ron, his head up her shirt. "Neville, get out! We were here first!" Hermione was very red as she hastened to flatten the front of her shirt which was stretched out and lower her skirt from where it had bunched at her waist. Ron was laying on his stomach, fully clothed and terribly frustrated. He was as red as Hermione, but in anger at the disruption rather than embarrassment.

Shannon calmly sat on a bed, propped up against the headboard. "Come on Weasley, you've had an hour, its not going to happen tonight. Take 'Mione, get her drunk and MAYBE she'll let you finger bang her before she throws up on you. Best you can hope for."  
To her credit, Shannon didn't flinch as Ron came off his bed and roared in her face, "Who the hell are you to talk like that!"

Neville clapped his hands on Ron's very drunk shoulders, "She's with me, and you've had the room too long already, or we wouldn't have been able to get over the threshold. Don't make me find Seamus so he can explain the party rules again."

Shannon sing-songed "If you're not naked in an hour, you forfeit the room." The boys looked at her, she had quoted Rule #5 exactly. "Everybody knows that, Seamus has spread those rules among all the towers. Now, get. I need to be naked in under an hour." Ron stormed out of the room followed by Hermione, still trying to straighten her clothes. As the door slammed, Shannon pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her chest beautifully bare. Scrambling off the bed, she pulled his shirt off and pulled him into a hug, pressing exposed flesh together. She saw the flush cover his body as the slightly pudgy boy became embarrassed. "Don't wimp out on me now, Longbottom." her hands cupped his ass as she held on to him.

"Can't do much if I can't go below the waist or under the fabric." He kissed the top of her head and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Sure, that's what you listen to me about. I suggest you get to work, the clock's ticking." Shannon slipped her hand down the back of his jeans and squeezed. "No, underpants Neville, I'm shocked!" Laughing, she let him push her down on the nearest bed where they rolled around in their jeans, pulling,  
licking, kissing and grinding.

Suddenly the girl jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room, confused Neville propped himself up on his elbows, "What's wrong, Shan?  
Did I do something?"

"No, I-I have to go." She stumbled as she reached down for her shirt, supporting herself on the edge of a bed, her face began to contort. "Shit!"  
A shirtless Seamus, stood where Shannon had been not two seconds ago. With a shameless grin on his face he shrugged at the boy still on the bed, "I should have taken another slug of juice before coming up here."

"What the fuck Seamus! How? Why?" Neville turned over to hide his erection and pounded his fist into the matress, not knowing what else to do.

Seamus lowered his head and chuckled at his friend's conflict. "I took Polyjuice and was just going to have some fun at the party. I couldn't resist when I ran into you." Seamus swatted Neville's ass, "You're a pretty good kisser, lover." His eyes watering as he laughed loudly. "I thought the game was up when I started talking about the charms on the door."

Neville bucked into the bed at the touch then pushed himself onto his feet. "I should kick your ass for this, Shay. I knew it was too good to be true."

"What about it wasn't true? Take a swing at me if you want, but I was going to fuck you. If the potion lasted 15 minutes longer, I was going to shag you senseless."

"You were going to shag me? That's so weird. Dammit!" Neville grabbed at his jeans trying to supress the tent pole.

"What's weird about getting off? You know I've sexed up boys and girls, sometimes you just use different bait to get the person you want. I didn't set out to get you but when the opportunity comes around...Do you want some help with that?" He hungrily eyed his friend's bulge and licked his lips.

"I don't like guys, Shay, Shannon just got me going..."

"I got you going, Nev. Same person over here, just different wrapper." Seamus stood in front of him and lowered to his knees. "I won't force you, but if anyone needs to get off, its you. Let me help you." Seamus looked up into the scared face and gently put his hands on the waist band of his jeans.  
"You have to tell me this is okay, Nev. Say the word, and we go back to the party. I'll find a girl for you and I'll look elsewhere."

The silence was heavy in the room as the boys froze. Neville looked away as he released the button of his jeans.

Seamus peeled the jeans down to his ankles before wrapping his hand around the throbbing shaft. Pumping slowly on the long muscle his tongue lapped at the tip where precum was already beginning to drip. Seamus took him in his mouth, bobbing back and forth, on the back stroke his lips twisted the skin.  
He widened Nev's stance so he could reach between his thighs to caress the balls and along his crack. Loud moans came each time a finger came near his puckered hole. Seamus applied more pressure to the hole causing Neville to release into his mouth. Once sucked dry, Neville fell back on to the bed and laid there twitching.

"Not too bad right?" Seamus joined Neville on the bed and traced his fingers on his chest. "You know, there are even better things I can do for you. I know what's going to feel good, you want to try some stuff?" Seamus undid his jeans and rose his hips off the bed to take them off.

"Yes, please." Neville tackled the boy and kissed him passionately tasting himself mixed in with the saliva. Seamus spanked his ass, causing their members to touch and each to gasp in pleasure, interlacing their thighs each ground into the other as they writhed together.

Sweaty and breathing hard, Seamus got his wand and cast a spell to lubricate both of their arses. Flipping Neville on his back against the bed, Seamus rubbed the wand along Neville's crack, a spell made the wand vibrate as it entered the boy. Seamus rubbed Neville's belly, "Just relax, its going to be awesome." The wand slid further in until it bumped his prostrate, the wand began thrusting on its own, continuing to hit that sweet spot. Neville was shivering with pleasure, he rubbed his chest and tweaked his nipples, relaxing into the feeling. Seamus wet his hand and began preparing himself, one finger then scissoring two. When he felt loose he straddled Neville's waist to stroke him hard again. Then lined himself up with the rigid shaft. Before pushing the tip in, Seamus removed the wand. Opening his eyes at the removal, Neville saw his cock disappear as Seamus settled his tight ass, taking him in to the base.

"I'm not going to last Shay, god that feels good." Neville moaned as Seamus rocked his hips, head thrown back and a hand cupping his cock. The pace increased as he bent forward bracing his other hand on Neville's knee.

Seamus grunted, "You don't have to last, Nev. Fill me up, I want you to explode. Spank me." Neville left a red hand print across the cheek, his large hands went to Shay's hips as he thrust up into the rocking. Seamus yelped but dropped down harder onto the next thrust, getting his prostate punched. Thighs slapped together, clacking with the sweat that dripped off the boys. Neville gave a gutteral groan as he came. Liquid seeped out of Seamus as he pulled himself off the other's lap. He held his cock as the final waves of excitement played across Neville's face. When he opened his eyes, Seamus was stroking himself so Nev reached out to help. The veiny member felt strange and heavy in his hand as he slowly pumped. "Just do what you would do for yourself." Seamus pushed sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Not getting the right angle, Neville got behind Seamus on the bed, pulled the boy against him, holding him roughly with one arm, he found the pulsing member and pinched the head. A shiver went through their bodies as Nev slid his fingers down the shaft before taking him fully in hand. Seamus rolled his hips,  
thrusting into the hand while rubbing the spent crotch with his ass, he reached back and pulled the taller boy down to kiss him deeply. Neville's extra hand rubbed from the top of the hip down to his inner thigh and back again as Neville bit into Seamus' shoulder. Eratically Seamus bucked, searching for release. The hand kept milking him as jizz flowed out of his tip. He slumped back into Neville's arms, slippery, dirty and extremely satisfied.

They stayed that way for awhile, Neville grazing along his shoulder line, nipping with his teeth, his hand still around Seamus' softened muscle. Gaining a bit of energy Seamus, lowered them both on their sides, pulling Nev's leg over his so he could massage the back of his thigh.

Neville sighed into Seamus' neck, "I suppose we have to go back to the party."

"Or I can take the polyjuice again and see what you can do with a girl." Seamus whapped his friend's ass as he went over to rumage in his nightstand. 


End file.
